herofandomcom-20200223-history
Flynn Scifo
Flynn Scifo ' is a major character of ''Tales of Vesperia. He is Yuri Lowell's best friend, though they do not show it much. He is a part of the Imperial Knights and, unlike Yuri, he wishes to change the empire from the inside. Flynn, in contrast to Yuri, is a knight who would solve the larger problem before the smaller ones. He has a similar sense of justice to Yuri, but would rather solve them through politics. His differences in ideology causes him to clash with Yuri, although the two are not really at odds with each other. This can be represented in the fact that Flynn chooses to work in the Empire, whereas Yuri chooses to work in the Guilds. Flynn uses a sword and shield in the battle. Similar to a Magic Knight but with more physical artes than spells. His mystic arte is Radiant Dragon Fang. Flynn and Yuri have known each other since they were children, and often used to spend time together. However, after leaving the Imperial Knights, Yuri seems to act apatethic toward Flynn, ignoring all warnings Flynn gives him. Appearance and Personality Flynn, in contrast to Yuri, is a knight who would solve the larger problem before the smaller ones. He has a similar sense of justice to Yuri, but would rather solve them through politics. His differences in ideology causes him to frequently clash with Yuri, although the two are not really at odds with each other. This is best represented in the fact that Flynn chooses to work in the Empire, whereas Yuri chooses to work in the guilds. Fighting Style Flynn uses a sword and shield in the battle. He is similar to a Magic Knight, but with more physical artes than spells. His mystic arte is Radiant Dragon Fang. Flynn only fights during one battle throughout the Xbox 360 version of the game, alongside Yuri and Repede. At that point, he has a limited amount of artes at his disposal. In the PlayStation 3 version of the game, he obtains a second mystic arte called Enha Houyokushou, as well as a dual mystic arte with Yuri, known as Bushin Soutenha. His artes list is also expanded to a fuller list to give him more flexibility in combat than his 360 incarnation. Relationships '''Yuri Lowell - Flynn and Yuri have known each other since they were children, and formerly spent a lot of time together. However, after leaving the Imperial Knights, Yuri began to act more apathetic toward Flynn, seeking similar ideals but from a alternate perspective. Yuri ignores most of the warnings Flynn gives him, despite the fact Flynn merely gives them out of friendship. When Yuri and Flynn were children, they would spar with swords. According to Yuri, Flynn would always win. Despite any frustrations they have with each other, they both have similar ideals and remain close friends. Flynn even reveals a rarely witnessed side of himself when he is around Yuri, dramatically contrasting his usual demeanor. Repede - Yuri and Flynn were together the owners of Repede. It is stated that they were the ones who looked after him for a whole night while he was wounded. Repede may tend to be unfriendly toward others, but he sees Flynn as his one of his masters, and therefore acts very loyal toward him. Project X Zone Flynn makes an appearance in Project X Zone. He is a support character for any of the playable characters Crosspedia Entry A member of the Imperial Knights, and grew up with Yuri. A sincere youth who respects law and order above all else. Has a strong desire to support the Empire and protect its people by his own sword, but his blind loyalty prevented him from seeing the evil ambition once growing within the knights. Having been awoken to this fact by Yuri, he worked alongside the guild "Brave Vesperia" to resolve the crisis. Then, leading the Knights, though he took a different approach from Yuri, he continued to fight alongside him, eventually defeating the threat of the "Adephagos." Gallery . Flynn Cut-in (TotW-RM3).jpg Flynn Cut-in (ToV PS3).jpg Flynn project-x-zone.jpg|Project X Zone Appearance Flynn ProjectXZone27Juin47.jpg Flynn R1.jpg Flynn Scifo.jpg~original.jpg Flynn Status image Flynn.jpg Flynn tales of the world tactics union art 1.jpg Flynn scifo 360 view by redcrevasse-d3dceet.jpg PXZ2-Flyn.jpg|Project X Zone 2 Appearance Flynn sheathe.gif Vesperia-Flynn-and-Yuri.jpg External links * http://aselia.wikia.com/wiki/Flynn_Scifo Category:Tales Series Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Project X Zone Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Knights Category:Rivals Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Category:Honorable Category:Fighter Category:Determinators Category:Brutes Category:Elementals